Melting His Heart
by Rakromaryu
Summary: New character! Kikyou dies.KagInu,SangoMiroku and Sessnew character.She's mysterious and dangerous and more powerful then Sess himself!What happens when this being melts his heart?
1. Orphaned

Chapter 1: Orphaned

This is my newest fanfic and I'm sorry I haven't updated the others but between moving and my dad's house I haven't had anytime to write anything however I did have time to start this one between my exams and studying so enjoy.

Leaping into the air she flew into action, her poison claws slicing threw the air. A thunderous roar erupted from her lips as she threw herself at the Commander. Throwing him from her mother she lifted the woman's head into her lap and held her tightly all the while feeling their lives slipping. The anger at seeing her father murdered still coursed threw her veins and the image of her dead family still burned in her head. Her mother reached up and brushed her chin with her fingertips then reached over and pulled off her armlet. Using the last of her energy she placed a special spell on the armlet that once it was put on the wearer could choose whether or not he/she wanted to look and even smell human or whether they wanted to be their normal selves.

Standing the Commander watched this and wondered whom the girl was until the woman died and the girl's hair shifted. She had three black crescent moons interlocking on her forehead, two black claw like markings on each of her cheeks and two more black claws on her left arm. A demoness! Protecting a dying human woman and a pregnant one at that! They must have been her adopted parents. Turning back to his men he saw them running towards him. He turned swiftly but not swiftly enough. He looked in shock at the clawed hand protruding threw his stomach and watched with darkening sight as the demoness grabbed a sack and cloak and ran into the darkness. He died knowing she had her revenge and now she would wander the world.

Sorry about the length but the next will be longer.


	2. A name

Chapter 2: Dangers

"Inuyasha!" Kagome watched as Sesshomaru hit Inuyasha into a tree but she sighed with relief when he sliced open Sesshomaru's arm.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Shouted the human child and toad demon at once as they saw the blood fall.

The figure watched mutely as the dramatic battle became fiercer. On one side of the field was a toad demon and a two headed dragon and a little away from them was a slight human girl no more then eight years of age. While on the other side of the field two human females, a male, a fox kit and a two-tail watched the half-breed, who from the smell of him was somehow related to the demon lord. Brother, she guessed, or perhaps half brother. The figure wondered what it had done to deserve this. After eating lunch and having a slight nap it had been walking minding it's own business when it came across a field where two groups were arguing. Somehow things got out of hand and all Hell broke loose. Males, it thought as it watched the two swing swords at each other. However watching the little girl she reminded the figure so much of it's little sister. The moment it realized this it's decision to protect the little one was imminent. Watching carefully it slid slowly towards the edge of the trees.

"Wind scar!" A blast of power came from Inuyasha's sword pushing Sesshomaru farther from his group and the little girl was much farther from the group then in the beginning. Frowning the figure saw what had happened after the unleashing of the wind scar.

"Wind scar!" This time when he unleashed the wind scar he slipped and it went right at the human.

"Rin!" The demon lord gasped along with the rest of the others but no one could get there fast enough. The girl stood frozen as the powerful attack came at her. Everyone knew no one would get there in time but a black blur flew past everyone and just before the wind scar reached her something big and black enclosed around her. All that could be heard was the wind blowing threw the trees as the wind scars power died down. Exactly where Rin had stood was now a pair of midnight black wings. Slowly the wings began to unfold and kneeling there holding the frightened and crying young child was a cloaked figure. The figure had not noticed anyone but the child that lay in its arms until the demon lord stood growling a few steps to the right. Standing the figure turned to face the demon lord.

"Who are you?" He growled worried for Rin. The figure continued to stand there and didn't answer. Before he could say anything else Rin looked up at the figure.

"I'm okay can I go to Lord Sesshomaru now?" The individual looked carefully at her then slowly nodded and handed the small, frail girl to the strong, powerful demon lord. Then turned to leave like the others were starting to.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Turning back around the form noticed his eyes had turned red. Swooping back around she grabbed the human child from him and jumped back to the toad demon before setting her down and stepping in front of her. The toad looked worried, "Lord Sesshomaru." He was about to run to his master when the figure laid a clawed hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Slowly it's head shook from side to side then reaching down wrote in the dirt, 'not safe.' He looked up into the hood and noticed for the first time the slanted eyes. They appeared to be black at first glance but when you looked closely they were a deep brown. Shifting so the sunlight filtered threw just a little the deep eyes sparked with deep copper. Amazed Jaken could not look away so the figure broke his gaze. It seemed to be waiting but Jaken did not understand until Lord Sesshomaru rushed towards them. Shocked he didn't move but the figure did. Sesshomaru raised a clawed hand to slash but another clawed hand reached out and grabbed his wrist. Turning on the figure he attacked but it just kept jumping away. Jaken finally realized it was drawing him away!

Rin watched all this with horrid fascination. Why was her lord attacking the one who protected her? She couldn't understand.

The figure had finally drawn him off enough when it jumped on him pinning him to the ground in a rather awkward position. This position remained for another five minutes while the demon thrashed trying to get free. Eventually he relaxed and his eyes returned too normal.

When the red haze finally faded he found himself looking into a pair of exquisite eyes. Then realizing the position they were in he whispered, "I'm fine." Nodding the figure stood and offered him a hand. Taking her hand he stood and walked to Rin. She looked worried but he simply asked, "Are you alright Rin?"

"Yes Milord," she nodded then peeked around Sesshomaru at the figure. "Um Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Yes Rin?" Sesshomaru had begun to walk away paused.

"Could…um…could?" she couldn't seem to find the words to ask.

"Rin?"

"Yes Milord?"

"Go with Ah Un."

"Yes Milord," hanging her head she went with the two-headed dragon. Sesshomaru however had turned back and was now standing before the figure.

"Who are you?" the figure just looked at him. "Would you care to join us?" He said trying again.

The figure looked down for a minute then looked back at him and he heard the words, "if it's not to much trouble," whispered. He just nodded and began walking back to join the group. Slowly she began to follow, for the voice had been female.

Later that night

Rin was sleeping in her arms as she sat by the fire. Sesshomaru sat down next to her and asked again, "who are you?" Not expecting a reply he was startled when she did answer.

"I do not give out my name. It is dangerous for people to know who I am…however I give you the name…"

"Your name will not put me in danger."

"Tis' not you I'm worried abut," she glanced down at the sleeping child in her arms. Sesshomaru frowned as he realized what she was implying.

"She will come to no harm for as long as you travel with us Rin will be your responsibility."

Her head snapped up. It was as if he'd read her mind!

"Very well if you are sure…" she was hesitant but he nodded to reassure her, "My name is Elisabeth."

"Well then good night Elisabeth." He stood and went to a tree to sleep.


	3. The beginnings of spring

Chap3-The beginnings of spring

Sry this took so long but I'm having difficulties…I encountered a block in my inspiration…as in it moved away on me! laughs so I had to discover a new one…one that wouldn't move on me and now with that goal accomplished I'm ready to continue.

"What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha asked when he noticed Kagome looked like she was deep in thought.

"It's nothing I guess but that figure from the clearing…there was something weird about it…"

"What do you mean Kagome?" The monk seemed concerned.

"Well you how I can sense souls?" They all nodded. "Well I couldn't sense anything from it! No life force, no shards…nothing!"

"Are you sure Kagome?" The slayer looked surprised. Kagome nodded.

"I felt everyone including Sesshomaru and Rin but even when the windscar hit them there was nothing but Rin!"

MEANWHILE

The demon lord walked threw the gates knowing the others followed not far behind. He still wondered what she looked like after all she always wore that cloak except that one time she disappeared for about an hour but came back smelling freshly washed. He would find out who she was and what she looked like!

"Hold it! I'm afraid only demons or those with authorization may enter these premises!" A tall moderately built demon blocked her path. Sesshomaru prepared to turn around and give the order to let her threw when he saw something that shocked him. His guard was hanging by his neck! Her hand tightened around his throat and pulled him closer. Sesshomaru heard her hiss quietly a threat to the demon before throwing him to the ground and walking past. Sesshomaru smirked she would be able to hold her own.

In her head she was growling angrily. No man was allowed to touch her! After that night that made her an orphan anyone who touched her that was male either died or was paralyzed…however these were Lord Sesshomaru's guards so she was nice and just hiss a threat at him.

"First of all I'm the child's new care taker, second I'm more powerful then you could dream and last but most important Do Not Touch Me!" All this was hissed threw clenched teeth.

Sesshomaru didn't care about most of what she said but that last part stunned him a little. He thought after the way she had pinned him and given him her hand she wouldn't care if someone touched her and yet she traveled alone, let no one touch her with out her permission and spoke nothing of what lineage she was if she was a demon. He realized he was staring at her and she was staring right back and shouted a name.

"Yes milord?" asked the lesser demon.

"Alitous you will show Rin to the dining room for dinner after having her cleaned. I will show you your rooms." The last part was said to Elisabeth while Rin dragged Alitous to her rooms.

'He is an interesting male.' She thought quietly. 'He doesn't look at me like most did but then again I wear a cloak now so I suppose that might help in the starring department but then again…' She remembered the front entrance when he was starring at her. 'Why?' she frowned thinking and didn't notice he had stopped until she practically walked into him. 'Oops! Good thing he didn't see that! That could have been embarrassing! Wait why do I care? He's a male and a demon and hot and…wait…HOT? Where did that come from? I hate males!' She was so confused.

Although she thought he hadn't noticed he had and he had also noticed she was frowning as they walked, he also thought he saw a little bit of red come to just below her eyes but it disappeared and was replaced with anger and confusion.

"These are your rooms…everything you need is in there and the baths are across the hall." After this he turned and left.


	4. Naraku's plot and Kikyou's idiocy Part 1

Chap 4: Naraku's plot and kikyou's stupidity.

Naraku's Castle:

"Kanna!"

"Yes Master Naraku?"

"Show me Sesshomaru."

In the mirror were the great Taiyoukai, a human child and a new figure. She had not been there before. A guest perhaps? No she sat with a cloak and ate less then Sesshomaru himself even though he had already tried to prompt her to eat. She kept her eyes on the child he guessed because her face wasn't facing Sesshomaru but the little one…what was her name? Ahh yes Rin.

"Kagura!"

"Yes?"

"Fetch me Kikyou I have an idea." The half demon sat with one of those smirks that made her shake inside with fear and she pitied any creature that his "idea" was planned for. However in this case what you don't know won't hurt you…it will kill you.

Forest 

"What do you want Kagura?"

"Naraku sent me to play fetch. Apparently he has some poor creature he wants to torture and he needs you to help him." She sounded disgusted and annoyed at playing the puppy that has to fetch.

"Fine."

Naraku's Castle 

"Ahh Kikyou good you're here. Now if you get me that human child that travels with Sesshomaru then I will get you Kagome and the rest of your soul."

Kikyou thought hard about this…it would be more difficult an objective then she thought it would be but she had one request, "fine but only if Kagura accompanies me…I will need her feather."

"Done."

And so the fun begins!

Inuyasha and Friends 

All was quite and calm that morning until…

"Naraku!"

"Hello Inuyasha. It's nice to see you again however I'm not here to fight with you…" Inuyasha drew his sword, "But if we must."

Miroku went to open the wind tunnel but when Naraku laughed he noticed the poison insects buzzing around. Sango and Kirara attacked from the air while Inuyasha tried to keep Kagome safe however it didn't work so well.

"Kagome!"

"Inuyasha!" But it was to late Kagome disappeared into then miasma with Naraku them vanished.

"Damn! Come on We're getting her back!" Everyone quickly headed for just east of Sesshomaru's lands where Naraku's castle was.

There goes party number one now let's see how party number two reacts… Sesshomaru's Castle 

Sesshomaru walked into Rin's room to check on her only to find a cloaked figure sitting in an old rocking chair. When he got close enough he saw the hands that rested on the arms. They weren't a demon's clawed hands but a human's hands!

"You are a half demon!" He said and could not contain the shock in his voice.

She looked up at him, "I am many things but I am not a half demon, human or demon…I am…different." He was about to ask what she meant when Rin stirred so he went over and wished her good night.

Only an hour later there was a crash upstairs and then the sounds of fighting but by the time he got up there all he found was a messy room…looking closer he saw that a bundle of clothing was actually trying to stand, "Elisabeth!" He hurried over and found she had a dislocated leg and lots of bloody wounds. Ignoring him she rolled herself over and relocated her leg before standing and growling. Sesshomaru could see her legs and arms but the rest of her was still hidden.

"Who were they?" She growled.

"A dead priestess Kikyou and one of Naraku's incarnates from the smell of them."

"A wind sorceress."

"Kagura."

"Hmm. We leave now!" Sesshomaru nodded then called for Jaken, Ah and Un.

Here's some stupidity let's piss off the creature of unknown origins and unknown powers! I mean can we say Duh! **Laughs** things are getting interesting! 


	5. Laughter?

Chap 4: The Wrath of Elisabeth

_Inuyasha and his group arrive at the castle the same time as Sesshomaru._

"What are you doing here?"

"This Sesshomaru doesn't need to explain anything to you," he sniffed. Elisabeth looked carefully and realized they were missing a member.

"Wasn't there another one of you?" Sesshomaru asked, apparently he noticed as well.

"Naraku took Kagome." Elisabeth and Sesshomaru exchanged a quick look.

"What?"

"He took Rin as well."

"Ah so you're all here are you good! Now let's get the reunion started…Inuyasha I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that Kikyou is about to get the rest of her soul back so you two will be able to be together again." Inuyasha looked and saw Kikyou holding a small child while Naraku held a knife to Kagome's throat.

"Naraku if you harm her…" Inuyasha growled at him. Then looked taken aback as the shrouded figure passed in front of him.

"Oh so our mysterious newcomer is going to say a word," Naraku was much to gleeful while he said this.

"Give her to me," she coolly hissed at the stupid half demon.

"Or what?" He smirked, as she gave no verbal answer at first but the smirk before long fell when she held up a hand that had rather diminutive claws on them.

"Or I'll use you for a scratching post idiot." He burst into laughter but she didn't move.

"Well my quarrel is more with the clay pot then with you…however I'm sure lord Sesshomaru would like a word with you." Sesshomaru heard the grin in her tone of voice as she walked around him towards Kikyou, who held a tied and frightened Rin. She threw Rin into Kagura's hands and drew her bow. Sesshomaru saw this and became worried.

'Not the sacred arrows,' He prayed but she drew back and let a sacred arrow fly straight at her target.

"Fool," Elisabeth hissed and held up one hand. A barrier formed and held, much to everyone's surprise, until the projectile disintegrated. "Your arrows are useless against me."

Naraku threw Kagome to the ground trying to dodge and hit Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah and Un. All the while Elisabeth was beating the crap out of a certain dead miko. Finally she'd had enough and killed her quickly, a simple swipe to the throat was enough and Kikyou ended because after all she was already dead. The rest of her soul flew to Kagome and hit her hard in the chest but after Kagome felt much stronger and helped in the battle using Kikyou's bow and arrows. Elisabeth sat in a tree, holding Rin, watching. When the battle was finally over Sesshomaru stood still while his half brother faced him panting but ready to fight.

"Rin?"

"Yes milord?"

"You both may come down now." Elisabeth jumped down holding Rin until Sesshomaru motioned for her to let go. The instant she did Rin was attached to Sesshomaru's waist and would not let go. Sesshomaru tried to pry her off but for some reason he was unable to. Everyone looked fairly amused as the great taiyoukai went slightly crimson.

"Now Rin you must let go so we may depart." By this time most were holding back laughter or even a fit of giggles as the great lord pleaded with a human child. Finally to everyone's surprise he managed to pull her off but when she looked up sadly at him he sighed and told her they would have to play some games when they got home…so she jumped on him again this time knocking him off balance and sending him flying into the river with Rin on his lap in the shallows…drenched. Everyone froze knowing not to express amusement but a sound that amazed them all came from the most astonishing of all places. Even Sesshomaru was taken aback. Elisabeth was laughing! However quiet she was still laughing!

She couldn't help it he looked so funny laying there soaking and scowling at everyone. Not to mention how cute he looked with his hair like that! She had just burst into laughter, powerless to control it and now here she was with one hand covering her mouth as she leaned against a tree trying to catch her breath. Suddenly she was against a tree with someone's clawed hand around her throat.

"Is something the matter?" She asked innocently. He growled in answer.

"No one laughs at this Sesshomaru!"

"Well I guess no one has seen the great lord Sesshomaru sitting in the shallows of a river with a human child on his lap and his knees around his neck dripping!" She said this quite playfully all the while smiling. Sesshomaru sighed and let go. He had expected her to fall to the ground as most did but she landed on her feet as normal.


	6. Authors note and important!

It has come to my attention that many believe Elisabeth to be to powerful and other little complaints have been made. I assure you she is the way she is for a reason however she does not use the full extent of her power whether or not it's needed unless it's a life or death issue. The full extents of her powers are more dangerous then you think and she'll not use them unless they are the only path besides death.

Ryuu


End file.
